mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Super Olympic Winter Games '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series. It is for Wii U, and soon Nintendo Switch. Characters Playable Characters There are a total of 60 playable characters. 30 are unlocked, while 30 are unlockable. Mario Series Unlocked * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Toad * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Toadette * Birdo Unlockable * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Magikoopa * Dry Bones * Dry Bowser * King Boo * Metal Mario * Funky Kong * Hammer Bro. * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Luma * Petey Piranha * Dixie Kong * Nabbit Sonic Series Unlocked * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Silver * Blaze * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Cream * Big * Omega Unlockable * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Storm * Sticks * Zazz * Zavok * Eggman Nega * Yacker * Egg Pawn * Chip * Tikal * Tails Doll * Elise * Classic Sonic Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Orbot * Cubot * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Animal Friends Events All events are pulled from the previous games: * Alpine Skiing Downhill * Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom * Individual Large Hill * Team Large Hill * Moguls * Ski Cross * Giant Parallel Slalom * Halfpipe * Slope Style * Snowboard Cross * Speed Skating 500m * Short Track 1000m * Short Track Relay * Figure Skating * Bobsleigh * Skeleton * Luge * Ice Hockey * Curling * Biathlon * Duel Alpine * Duel Ski Jumping * Duel Ski Cross * Duel Halfpipe * Duel Speed Skating * Duel Bobsleigh * Duel Ice Hockey * Duel Curling Locations Each Duel event takes place at a Mario or Sonic location. The locations vary on each port. Wii U Mario series * Cool, Cool Mountain from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Duel Curling) * Yoshi Circuit from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''(Duel Bobsleigh) * Fleet Glide Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Duel Ski Jumping) * Creative Course World from ''Super Mario Maker ''(Duel Ski Cross) Sonic series * Star Light from ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''(Duel Alpine) * Green Forest from ''Sonic Adventure 2 (Duel Halfpipe) * Bullet Station from Sonic Heroes ''(Duel Speed Skating) * Sand Oasis from ''Sonic and the Secret Rings ''(Duel Ice Hockey) Nintendo Switch Mario series * Yoshi's Island from ''Super Mario World ''(Duel Ice Hockey) * Rainbow Road from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Duel Alpine) * Snowball Park from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Duel Speed Skating) * Challenge Tower from ''Mario Party: Star Rush ''(Duel Halfpipe) Sonic series * Sky Sanctuary from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(Duel Ski Jumping) * Leaf Storm from ''Sonic Rush ''(Duel Bobsleigh) * Molten Mine from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''(Duel Curling) * Studiopolis from ''Sonic Mania ''(Duel Ski Cross) Music Each character has a special theme for a person to unlock. They are unlocked by completing certain challenges within the game with the said character. In addition, music can be bought from the shop. Character Themes Mario series # Overworld from ''Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Credits from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Hammer Bros. from Super Mario Bros. 3 # DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country # Overworld from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island # Bramble Blast from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest # Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64 # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story # Boss from Super Mario Sunshine # Baby Park from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Greenhorn Forest from Wario World # Waluigi Pinball from Mario Kart DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Castle from New Super Mario Bros. # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Ghostly Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Funky Stadium from Mario Kart Wii # Final Boss, Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser Jr.'s Firey Flotilla from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns # Piranha Plant Slide from Mario Kart 7 # Toad Road from Mario Party 9 # Kamek from Paper Mario: Sticker Star # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U Sonic series # Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog '' # Emerald Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Stardust Speedway from Sonic CD # Door Into Summer from Knuckles' Chaotix # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # It Doesn't Matter from Sonic Adventure # And... Fish Hits from Sonic Adventure # Mystic Ruins from Sonic Adventure # EGGMAN from Sonic Adventure 2 # Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # This Machine from Sonic Heroes # Team Chaotix from Sonic Heroes # I Am... All Of Me from Shadow the Hedgehog # Back 2 Back from Sonic Rush # Metal Scratchin' from Sonic Rush # Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders # Egg Factory from Sonic Riders # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # Dreams of an Absolution from Sonic the Hedgehog # Un-gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World # Boss Rush from Sonic Lost World # Seaside Beach from Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Shop Themes Mario series # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Ending from Super Mario World # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Credits from Super Mario 64 # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Snow Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Boss from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Final Boss from Super Mario 3D Land # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 8 # Ruddy Road from Paper Mario: Color Splash # World 1 from Mario Party: Star Rush Sonic series # Spring Yard from Sonic the Hedgehog # Sunset Park from Sonic Triple Trouble # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy and Ripply, for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure # Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed # Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World # Mirage Saloon from Sonic Mania